


Рядом с тобой на краешке жизни

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 22:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред – хукер*, а Дженсен его лучший друг-трудоголик.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рядом с тобой на краешке жизни

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Over here at the side of your life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9847) by fleshflutter. 



> * англ. hooker - разг. уличная проститутка

Пока Джаред был со своим клиентом на два часа, он украдкой скинул Дженсену смс-ку - напомнить, что серый костюм, который тот хотел надеть завтра на встречу, все еще в химчистке. Его клиент не особенно-то и возражал: парень был занят тем, что стонал в подушку, а Джареду нужна была только одна рука, чтобы орудовать вибратором у того заднице. 

Позже, когда они вместе отправились в магазин, костюм лежал у Дженсена на заднем сидении машины. Они были довольно странной парочкой: прямо из офиса, Дженсен был одет в деловой темно-синий костюм и галстук, а Джаред, хоть и только что из душа, был в творчески порванных поношенных джинсах и футболке, которая туго облегала его грудь. И тем не менее, так как никто не хотел идти за продуктами в одиночестве, это стало их традицией: доходило до того, что они умудрялись жить без самого основного до тех пор, пока оба не были свободны, чтобы отправиться пополнять запасы.

\- У тебя почти закончились эти ужасные коктейли для качков, - сказал Дженсен, беря одну из баночек с полки и бросая ее в тележку. Помедлив, он снова посмотрел на полку: – Хочешь попробовать с новым вкусом малины? Он, я так полагаю, такой же тошнотворный, как и тот, с бананово-шоколадным вкусом, который ты сейчас пьешь, но… какая в принципе разница.

Джаред, который, опершись о ручки, катил тележку по отделу вслед за Дженсеном, вскинул бровь:  
\- Ты опять пил мои коктейли? Поэтому они почти закончились?

\- Ха! Я как-то раз попробовал, когда ты меня неделю без перерыва подначивал, и решил, что лучше уж буду сам разбираться со своими внутренними органами. А то, что ты каждый день пьешь эту дрянь, только подтверждает мое мнение о том, что ты гребаный мазохист.

\- У меня есть один орган, с которым ты можешь разобраться, - отвлеченно произнес Джаред, потому что он не мог просто так оставить такую реплику, но и сказать это распутным тоном, с каким надо было бы, он тоже не мог, потому что был занят тем, что восхищался рождественским украшением магазина: огни горели то красным, то желтым и зеленым, как маленькие светофоры. Сверху, прямо над головой, висела большая снежинка и светилась, медленно крутясь. – Надо дома тоже какие-нибудь украшения повесить, - сказал он. – Знаешь, для вечеринки. Гирлянды, дерево поставим. Будет красиво.

\- Последний раз, когда мы решили заняться этим, мы до марта не могли все убрать. Я не уверен, что еще раз готов жить с огромным надувным Санта Клаусом так долго, - произнес Дженсен, тщательно сравнивая два моющих средства. По мнению Джареда, они были абсолютно одинаковые. Хотя, в этом и был весь Дженсен: на те решения, которые Джаред принимал, даже не подумав, у Дженсена были особые критерии.

\- Кстати, о вечеринке, - продолжил Дженсен. - Мы готовим огромную Рождественскую вечеринку для всех наших друзей, это, между прочим, большое общественное событие, которое влечет за собой сильное давление, а вся наша подготовка заключается в том… что мы купили до хрена пива. – Дженсен наморщил нос, смотря на Джареда, и тому захотелось взъерошить Дженсену волосы. – Серьезно, что ли? У нас больше нет никаких планов?

\- Ну, можем еще чипсы купить, - предложил Джаред, нагнувшись и хлопнув Дженсена по плечу, когда выражение его лица стало совсем уж печальным.

\- Отъебись, - пробубнил Дженсен, сбрасывая руку со своего плеча. – Вот не приходи потом ко мне плакаться, когда все будут говорить, что в прошлом году у Лорен и Кэйти было куда круче.

Когда, на полуповороте к прилавку, Джаред резко остановился, тележка скрипнула. Он уставился на Дженсена широко распахнутыми испуганными глазами.  
\- Мы ведь не соревнуемся с ними, так ведь? К тому же, чувак, серьезно, я готов вскрыть себе вены, лишь бы избежать такого унижения. У них была тематическая вечеринка, классные маленькие украшения и… а у нас нет темы, и украшения мы тоже не можем достать, потому что твой рабочий хлам валяется по всему столу – единственному в доме, между прочим.

\- По крайней мере, когда я беру работу на дом – это не использованные презервативы, - сказал Дженсен.

\- Один раз! – сразу же запротестовал Джареда. – Это случилось [i]один раз[/i]! И он вовсе не был использованным. Я же говорил, что достал его из упаковки, [i]чтобы[/i] использовать, но…

\- Пожалуйста, не надо деталей, - сказал Дженсен, поднимая руку. Он тяжело вздохнул и запустил в волосы пальцы, из-за чего они у него встали торчком под странными углами на одной стороне. – Похоже, весь наш план будет заключаться в том, что мы купим много пива, и все напьются в такие дрова, что не вспомнят, что вообще было у Лорен и Кэйти.

\- Чувак, представь тебе попадется Лорен или Кэйти?* - спросил Джаред, приглаживая сумасшедшие волосы Дженсена. – Что им вообще можно подарить? Ну, что ты им в принципе можешь подарить такого, что они не потащат обратно в магазин на следующий же день?

Дженсен закинул несколько пачек чипсов в тележку, проверил обратную сторону конверта, на котором они написали список покупок, и потянул Джареда к другому прилавку. – В прошлом году я подарил Кэйти дизайнерскую сумочку. Пару месяцев назад я видел, как она пользовалась ей, так что я смог угадать. – Он глянул на Джареда. – А кто у тебя в этом году?

\- Майк, - ответил Джаред. – Я думаю подарить ему керамического единорога, такого, с блестками, или надувную овечку, да что угодно на самом деле, лишь бы это было что-то такое, чего вменяемый человек уж точно не захотел бы. А у тебя кто?

\- Сэнди, так что я думаю… Я не знаю, что я думаю. Помоги?

Джаред фыркнул.  
\- Бля, ни за что. Мой прошлогодний подарок она использует как ограничитель для двери. Сам разбирайся.

Может, Джареду и не должно было бы так легко врать Дженсену, но Дженсен знал все то, что Джаред никогда не хотел никому рассказывать. Например, то, что в МТИ он не пошел не потому, что просто потерял интерес к инженерии, а потому, что все еще был убит горем после того, как Алексис бросила его. Так что казалось, что эта маленькая ложь уравняла чаши весов.

Ему пришлось пойти на обман и совершить парочку тайных телодвижений, но в этом году ему достался Дженсен, а не Майк. Он пока еще не знал, что подарит Дженсену, но подарок уж точно должен быть круче, чем годовая подписка на несколько он-лайн сайтов с гей-порно, которую Чад подарил ему в прошлый раз. Джаред думал, что на этот раз Дженсен заслуживает чего-то такого, что ему действительно хочется.

Единственная проблема заключалась в том, чтобы узнать, что же это такое.

::: 

У Дженсена в офисе творилось что-то грандиозное. Джаред знал это, потому что домой Дженсен приволок столько файлов, что они заняли не только их единственный стол, но даже весь пол вокруг стола. По всей видимости, они трудились над каким-то очень важным контрактом, но Джареду было все равно, потому что вся эта работа заставляла Дженсена вставать рано утром, после работы оставаться в офисе, и вообще, съедала все его свободное время, а Джареду это не нравилось.

Как обычно, в один из тех редких в последнее время вечеров, когда они оба были дома, Дженсен молчал, спрятавшись за растущими стопками документов.

Джаред аккуратно обматывал гирляндой башню из пивных банок, которая была просто неимоверно огромной, спасибо дружным усилиям на День благодарения, и старался не смотреть очень часто на Дженсена.

\- Ты хоть поужинал? – спросил он.

\- Перекусил в офисе, - отвлеченно ответил Дженсен. Он прочитал что-то на странице, нахмурившись, зачеркнул и написал собственные пометки сбоку.

\- Двадцать шесть чашек кофе за ужин не считаются, - произнес Джаред, добавляя ко всей конструкции серебряную мишуру. – Хочешь, я приготовлю тебе что-нибудь?

\- Не, спасибо. Если сам голоден, в холодильнике есть лазанья, - ответил тот.

Джаред только вздохнул и промолчал.

Он накинул еще мишуры, на этот раз красной, после чего уселся на пол, чтобы полюбоваться на свое творение. Красный и серебряный особенно хорошо сочетались с банками из-под «Корс». Еще он повесил несколько рождественских шариков, решив прикрепить их за разогнутые скрепки к отверстиям в банках. Когда он закончил, то включил огни, оценивая взглядом горящую (светящуюся, мигающую, разноцветную) конструкцию.

\- Слишком? – поинтересовался он.

Дженсен оторвался от изучения документов, и его хмурый взгляд сменился улыбкой.  
\- Ого, это просто… охренеть, как много цветов. Но мило, - быстро добавил он, глядя на Джареда. – Мне нравится.

Джаред ухмыльнулся, гордый собой, и подвесил последний шарик на оставшуюся банку. После он уселся на диване и какое-то время просто смотрел на свое творение - замену настоящей елки. Если бы Дженсен помогал, то они выбрали бы какую-то цветовую гамму, а шариков было бы куда меньше, так что, подумал Джаред, он должен еще сказать спасибо, что сам занимался украшением. Быстро взглянув на Дженсена, он грустно вздохнул.

Включив телевизор, он начал щелкать по каналам, но потом резко остановился и через плечо посмотрел на Дженсена, ухмыляясь.

\- Эй, Джен, тут показывают _Рождественский выпуск Маппет-шоу!_ Давай же, я знаю, ты любишь этих кукол.

Дженсен показал ему средний палец, не отрываясь от работы.

\- Майкл Кейн попытается что-нибудь спеть, - начал соблазнять Джаред. – Ты ведь не хочешь пропустить такое.

Ручка в руке Дженсена замерла над страницей.  
\- Давно началось? – спросил он.

\- Только что? – предположил Джаред, стараясь не выдавать надежды в голосе.

Как только Дженсен встал со стула, Джаред освободил половину дивана, подгибая ноги, чтобы Дженсен мог усесться поудобнее: тот взбил одну из подушек и сел рядом.

\- Ты на меня плохо влияешь, - отметил он. – Я досмотрю до Майкла Кейна и потом опять пойду работать.

Когда на экране появился Призрак Прошедшего Рождества, он уже почти спал, а к Призраку Рождества Настоящего так и вовсе уснул. Он улегся у Джареда на груди, волосами щекоча Джареду нос, и тот уже с трудом чувствовал руку, на которой лежал друг, но даже и не думал что-либо с этим делать. Если Дженсен так быстро уснул, значит, ему нужен был сон. Дыхание у Дженсена было одновременно кисловатое от кофе и сладкое от голода, а средство для волос уже начало осыпаться на плечи.

[i]Рождественский выпуск Маппет-шоу[/i] закончился, а Дженсен все так же спал, поэтому Джаред продолжил смотреть документальную программу, которая шла сразу после. В ней рассказывалось о древних религиях и Древнем Египте, и Джаред вдруг понял, что ему становится интересно. Он уже посмотрел половину выпуска о неудавшемся полном уничтожении Атенистического культа, когда зазвонил мобильник. 

Этот мобильник он использовал исключительно по работе, и лежал он на другом конце комнаты.

Не зная, что же сделать, Джаред смотрел, как звонит телефон. Клиент скорее всего хотел, чтобы тот приехал и занялся с ним сексом, и заработал пару сотен долларов. Но чтобы ответить на звонок, Джареду пришлось бы высвободиться из-под Дженсена - тот бы моментально проснулся и снова принялся за работу. Секс с незнакомцем за несколько сотен баксов или Дженсен, спящий у него на плече, и программа про религию в Древнем Египте.

Джаред смотрел, пока телефон не замолчал, и снова переключился на Атенистический культ.

:::

Просто дождем то, что творилось снаружи, перестало быть какое-то время назад. Теперь же это можно было назвать самым что ни на есть тропическим ливнем. Дождь обрушивался с такой силой, что кожу саднило от ударов капель. Джаред насквозь промок, одежда липла к телу, а вода с волос затекала прямо в глаза.

На улице было холодно и пусто, и ни в одном окне не горел свет. Джаред забежал под первый попавшийся дверной козырек и смотрел, как отражения уличных фонарей в лужах превращались в оранжевые кляксы от капель.

Мобильник Дженсена перенаправлял звонки на голосовую почту, и Джаред постарался не выдавать свое отчаяние, в сообщении, остановившись на: «Эй, Джен, это я. Я на углу «Сенеки» и «Кливленда», не могу поймать такси. Ты можешь забрать меня? Пожалуйста?»

Он прикоснулся ладонью к болящей челюсти, надеясь, что синяк не будет таким огромным, как ему казалось. Порченый товар плох для бизнеса. Некоторые парни в его профессии действительно выглядели скорее как хрупкие аккуратные подростки, и один-другой синяк только подчеркивал бы это. Но Джаред был и так слишком монументального телосложения, так что синяк на лице делал бы его скорее устрашающим и подозрительным.

Сейчас же ему так хотелось быть поменьше, чтобы можно было уместиться под маленькой крышей подъезда. Он быстро потер ладони друг о друга, сложил руки на груди, стараясь сохранить хоть немного тепла. Он уже начал стучать зубами, так что пришлось сжать челюсти.

По улице пронеслась машина, и дождевая вода полетела из-под колес во все стороны.

Джаред поднял глаза, с надеждой осматривая дорогу, но не увидел ничего, кроме пустых темных фигур зданий и мерцающих луж. Он посмотрел на часы – еще даже восьми не было, а это значило, что Дженсен, скорее всего, все еще был в офисе, и поэтому не брал трубку. Джаред подумал о том, чтобы позвонить Сэнди или Майку, или еще кому из друзей. Перспектива объяснять, зачем его вообще надо было забрать, совсем не прельщала, но он уже не знал, что делать.

Тем не менее, с тех пор, как он позвонил Дженсену, прошло только двадцать минут, а что от дома, что от офиса Дженсена дорога заняла бы как минимум полчаса.

Пока он обо всем этом думал, на улице показалась машина Дженсена. Когда она проезжала под светом уличного фонаря, Джаред увидел лицо Дженсена – какого-то нездорового оттенка – он глазами искал Джареда. Тот вышел из-под козырька, чувствуя, как из-за дождя одежда опять начала прилипать к телу, и с улыбкой помахал Дженсену.

Дженсен остановился рядом с ним, и Джаред залез в машину, морщась, когда вода залила всю обивку.

\- Блин, чувак, прости за машину.

\- Да плевать мне на машину. Что случилось? Ты в порядке? – твердо и настойчиво спросил Дженсен, и Джаред заметил, что на Дженсене был его собственный худи и потертые джинсы. Заметив это, Дженсен раздраженно отмахнулся: - Я дома работал, когда получил твое сообщение. А твоя кофта была ближе всего. Ну, [i]давай же[/i], не молчи. Ты в порядке?

\- Со мной все нормально, - ответил Джаред, убирая прилипшие ко лбу волосы. – Меня должны были подвезти домой, но клиент развел сцену по поводу того, платить мне или нет. Деньги я забрал, но… просить еще и домой подбросить как-то было не в моих интересах.

Дженсен взглянул на него, не выдавая на лице никаких эмоций, но, только отвернувшись, снова посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Что, блять, с твоим лицом? Он тебя ударил? Тебе нужно в больницу? Господи, Джаред!

\- Да в порядке я! – не унимался Джаред, усмехаясь. – Как я и сказал, закатил истерику и все, – улыбка сошла с его лица, и он нахмурился: – Мне кажется, я ему руку сломал.

\- Ну, к копам с заявлением он точно не пойдет, - сказал Дженсен. Пока они ехали, Дженсен упорно смотрел на дорогу.

\- Не пойдет, - согласился Джаред, и теперь, когда Дженсен сказал это, он немного расслабился на сидении, тихо и невесело рассмеялся: - Так гавнюку и надо, захотелось ему на халяву видите ли.

Дженсен ничего на это не ответил, и Джаред, вздохнув, уселся ниже на сидении.

Какое-то время единственным звуком, раздающимся в салоне, были дворники на лобовом стекле.

\- Извини, что вытащил с работы, - наконец произнес Джаред.

Дженсен только покачал головой, так ничего и не говоря. Он до самого дома молчал, но как только Джаред, согнувшись над раковиной, попытался встряхнуть волосы, произнес:  
\- Брось одежду в комнате и иди в душ, – и тон, с каким это было сказано, не подразумевал обсуждений.

Одежду пришлось буквально отдирать: кожа покраснела, и все тело болело, как синяк на скуле, только боль растекалась до самых ног. Вода в душе была настолько горячей, что в ванной комнате образовался легкий пар, и Джаред, стоя у зеркала, изучал побитое лицо. Ну, он думал, могло быть и хуже. Если отрастит щетину, может, даже не так видно будет.

Зайдя в душ и крепко зажмурившись, он подставил лицо под струю: вода падала на кожу, возвращая чувствительность в пальцы на руках и ногах. Водя мыльной рукой по телу, Джаред потянулся, чувствуя, как растягиваются мышцы по всему телу. Смывая пот, а вместе с ним и весь пыл, Джаред втянул воздух, отпуская озлобленное чувство, будто его использовали. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем он снова почувствовал себя человеком.

Дверь щелкнула, и Джаред высунулся из-за шторки, но Дженсен уже вышел. На крышке унитаза лежало пушистое полотенце, чистая футболка, носки и спортивные штаны. 

От этого тоже стало легче, хоть и было заметно, что Дженсен осуждал его за происшедшее. Он подумал, может, стоило все-таки позвонить кому-нибудь другому. Ему не нравилось, когда Дженсен плохо о нем думал.

Дженсен также забрал из комнаты мокрую одежду, и Джаред слышал гудение сушилки внизу. Он опять остановился перед зеркалом, глядя на синяк и со злостью надеясь, что он [i]действительно[/i] сломал парню руку. Пусть поймет, каково это – обращаться с другими, как с дерьмом.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Дженсен, стоя в дверях. – Вот, - произнес он, – выпей.

Джаред взял кружку с горячим шоколадом и улыбнулся:  
– Как мило, ты мне даже суфле принес!

Дженсен неловко пожал плечами с полу-улыбкой.  
\- Не раскатывай губу, – какую-то долгую, странную минуту Дженсен просто смотрел, изучая лицо Джареда, и глаза его казались темными, а Джаред и не сопротивлялся, замерев перед ним. А потом Дженсен отвернулся: – Надо работать. Я тебе пиццу заказал.

Еще до того, как Дженсен дошел до двери, Джаред потянулся к нему, чувствуя, как напряжены у того плечи под футболкой.  
– Эй, - позвал он. – Знаю, ты злишься, но мне, правда, жаль, что пришлось вытащить тебя с работы.

На какой-то момент все эмоции сошли с лица Дженсена, но потом он жестко улыбнулся:  
– Да, Джаред, я разозлился именно из-за работы. Как угодно.

И не то чтобы Дженсен специально не обращал внимания на Джареда, просто так получилось, что весь оставшийся вечер они не разговаривали.

:::

\- Я просто не знаю, как поприличнее сказать «у тебя член стремно пахнет, и я не хочу, чтобы ты пихал мне его в рот, и, если уж на то пошло, я вообще не хочу, чтобы ты мне его куда-либо пихал», - сказала Сэнди.

\- Да уж, так никуда не годится, - произнес Джаред, замерев в процессе разрезания стейка.

\- Возьми за правило, парням не особенно нравится, когда слово «стремно» употребляется для любого описания их члена, - добавил Майк.

Сэнди с досадой тыкала вилкой в салат, гоняя кусочки по тарелке.  
\- Так-то он классный парень. Он мне действительно нравится, и я хочу, чтобы у нас что-нибудь получилось. Просто… я [i]не могу[/i]. Особенно когда он так пахнет. 

\- Так, а как именно он пахнет? – спросил Майк, перегибаясь через столик в ресторане. – Отдает сыром? Или это что-то внезапное? Типа, что-то цветочное? Опиши, как будто ты описываешь классное выдержанное вино, – Майк постучал по краешку бокала с вином зубцом вилки для усиления эффекта.

\- Я ем, между прочим, нам правда надо сейчас обсуждать запах члена? – поинтересовался Джаред.

Сэнди закатила глаза:  
– Я не уверена, что есть тема для разговора настолько противная, чтобы перебить тебе аппетит.

\- Ладно, ты права, - согласился Джаред, - но я не так наслаждаюсь мясом, как мог бы.

\- Да ладно тебе, Джаред, ты же эксперт, - сказала Сэнди, тормоша его за руку. – Только не говори, что тебя никогда не нанимал какую-нибудь стремный чувак. Что ты делаешь в таком случае?

Джаред медленно жевал стейк. В свое время его очень часто нанимали противные клиенты. Просто у тех, кто нанимал его, было что-то не так с телом или внешностью, и поэтому они не могли найти себе партнера на ночь обычным способом.

Но Джаред любил людей, и у него неплохо получалось располагать их к себе. Как правило, если постараться, он мог найти плюсы в любом человеке и просто концентрировался на этих положительных качествах.

А в тех редких случаях, когда у его клиента вообще не было никаких плюсов, за которые можно было бы зацепиться, то… что страшного в том, что он представлял на их месте кого-то другого? Кого-то, как Дженсен, кто хоть и был его лучшим другом, но еще был и самым красивым парнем, которого Джаред когда-либо встречал. Ничего не было плохого в том, чтобы представлять, как ты трахаешь – платонически, конечно – очень симпатичного парня с зелеными глазами и веснушкам, и сладким маленьким ртом, которым тот, наверное, делает классные минеты, – пока тебе платят за секс с кем-то другим.

Хотя, он не думал, что Сэнди и Майк поняли бы его. 

\- Это другое, - ответил Джаред. – Он ведь твой парень. Тебе должно хотеться заниматься с ним сексом. А если не хочется, зачем идти против себя?

Образовалась пауза, пока Сэнди и Майк переваривали сказанное.

\- Или ты можешь заниматься с ним сексом только в душе, - предложил Майк. – Притворись, что тебя это заводит.

\- О, слушай, хорошая идея! – согласилась Сэнди. – Ладно, - продолжила она, вытирая рот салфеткой, – мне надо обратно в офис. Увидимся, парни.

Когда она ушла, Майк повернулся к Джареду.  
\- Мне нужна твоя помощь. Только ты можешь сохранить мою дружбу с Сэнди. Если ты не вмешаешься, она больше со мной вообще не будет разговаривать. И все остальные по-любому встанут на ее сторону, а я останусь один-одинешенек, буду есть фасоль из банки и смотреть Maury Povich.

\- Ладно, в чем проблема?

\- Секретный Санта, - ответил Майк, покручивая стакан и вглядываясь в вино. – Я начинаю думать, что слова «Санта» и «Сатана» не просто так похожи. Знаешь, надо напомнить всем, что я вообще-то еврей, меня надо освобождать от таких вот игрушек.

Джаред нахмурился.  
\- Подожди, тебе попалась Сэнди?

\- Ага. Она ведь была твоей девушкой, ты должен знать, что ей нравится. Конечно, если именно поэтому она тебя и не бросила.

Джаред поднял руку, чтобы заткнуть друга.  
\- Решение было взаимным. Никто меня не бросал, – он опять нахмурился и начал бессмысленно резать стейк на полоски. – И как давно ты ее вытянул? Ты менялся с кем-нибудь?

\- Нет, я достал ее имя из шапки, как и подобает многовековой традиции Секретного Санты. Мне надо объяснять тебе, как все проходит, все прелести и загадки правил?

\- Нет, - задумчиво ответил Джаред. – Думаю, я и так все понял.

:::

Утром перед уходом Дженсен бросил Джареду на кровать толстую брошюру. Джаред застонал, высовывая голову из-под подушки, и мутно моргнул, смотря на Дженсена.

\- Который час?

\- Еще рано. Очень, очень рано, - ответил Дженсен. – Я подумал, что если приду на работу сейчас, то, может, успею на вечеринку.

Джаред уселся на кровати.  
\- Сегодня? Вечеринка уже сегодня?

Дженсен усмехнулся.  
\- Да, Джаред, в семь часов, сегодня. Это когда большая стрелка на двенадцати, а маленькая на семерке.

\- Большого ему захотелось, покажу я тебе большого, - пробубнил Джаред, устало растягиваясь на кровати. Он поймал брошюру перед тем, как та упала с кровати. – Что это?

\- Прочитай, дай знать, что думаешь, - ответил Дженсен. – Это проспект финансового плана, я думаю, тебе пригодится. Может, компенсируешь отсутствие прибыли от твоей нынешней работы. Должен же я позаботиться о том, что ты сам за собой присмотришь, когда состаришься и не будешь таким красивым.

Джаред блаженно улыбнулся.  
\- Не надо мне за собой присматривать. На это у меня есть ты.

\- Не забудь, семь часов, - пропел Дженсен, спускаясь по ступенькам вниз.

:::

Когда Джаред добрался до дома, было уже пятнадцать минут восьмого. Еще около десяти минут ушло на то, чтобы найти Дженсена на кухне, потому что он то и дело сталкивался со знакомыми, которые хотели поболтать: Чад, например, который заценил елку из пивных банок; Лорен, которая не воодушевилась идеей башни из пивных банок вместо елки; Миша, который вообще не понял, зачем Джаред украсил груду мусора и засунул все в угол комнаты.

На кухне музыка была гораздо тише, и там был только Дженсен. Он рылся в шкафчиках в поисках стаканов: по всей видимости, пластиковую диснеевскую посуду они пустят в бой, когда к ним приедут племянники и племянницы. Он оглянулся на Джареда и приподнял бровь.

\- Знаешь, когда я объяснял тебе, во сколько начнется вечеринка, я не думал, что придется еще и карту домой рисовать, - сказал он. Зеленая футболка, в которую он был одет, действительно подчеркивала цвет глаз, отвлеченно отметил Джаред. У Дженсена они и вправду были [i]зелеными[/i]. 

Он ухмыльнулся, беря чипсину из миски.  
\- Прости, что оставил тебя с эпических размеров подготовкой к вечеринке. Надеюсь, ты ничего не потянул, доставая все это пиво из холодильника. Или, знаешь, насыпая чипсы и орешки в миски.

Дженсен улыбнулся, хотя это больше было похоже на то, что он дулся, и Джаред понял, что тот действительно злился. Он развел руки, прекращая шутить.

\- Что я могу сделать, чувак? Кто ж виноват, что на меня спрос? Это, между прочим, хорошо. Я же не могу взять и сказать: «Можешь побыстрее кончить, у меня дела?».

\- И сколько же мне надо тебе заплатить, чтобы ты побаловал нас своим присутствием? – сорвался Дженсен.

Вдруг повисла тишина. Джаред моргнул, пытаясь понять, что только что вообще произошло. Он таращился на Дженсена, ожидая, что тот засмеется или еще что сделает. Хоть что-нибудь. Но Дженсен потрясенно побледнел, как будто от того, что он только что сказал, было больно ему самому.

\- Прости, - извинился он. – Джаред, это непростительно, и…

\- Ничего, - быстро вставил Джаред.

\- Нет, это не ничего. У меня нет права говорить тебе такие вещи, я не имел это ввиду. Я просто на взводе в последнее время, наверное, я тот еще сосед. Но это не оправдание, и мне правда очень жаль, – Дженсен даже не смотрел на него, ему было заметно неуютно рядом с Джаредом, и это нравилось Джареду еще меньше, чем то, что сказал Дженсен. – Иди, отдыхай, я тут закончу.

Джаред покачал головой.  
\- Дай, я помогу. За то, что я опоздал, это наименьшее, что я могу сделать.

Джаред потянулся к стаканам, но рука Дженсена зависла прямо над ними, и они так и замерли на мгновение. Наконец Дженсен посмотрел Джареду в глаза:  
\- Не надо, я сам справлюсь. Иди, развлекайся.

Джаред слабо улыбнулся и вышел из кухни.

:::

Дженсен избегал его, но делал это настолько незаметно, что Джаред даже не мог обвинить его в этом. В те несколько раз, когда Джареду удалось оказаться рядом с Дженсеном, тот сразу как-то мрачнел, пытался уйти, оправдываясь какими-то глупыми отговорками. Это сводило Джареда с ума, потому что это он должен был обидеться: это в его жизни была та чувствительная сторона, о которой лучший друг напомнил ему. Но, похоже, больше всего по этому поводу расстраивался именно Дженсен.

Спустя два часа этого цирка, Дженсен сел на диван, и Джаред приготовился к наступлению.

\- Держись на расстоянии, - посоветовал Майк, впихивая Джареду коктейль цвета мочи. Джаред поморщился и сразу поднял глаза, ища какое-нибудь место, куда можно было бы его вылить. 

\- Что? Почему?

\- Потому что, - ответил Чад, становясь с другой стороны, - наш друг Дженсен полностью практикующий гомосексуалист. Ему нужен член. Ему [i]очень[/i] нужен член. А так как праздник, нужно ему помочь.

\- А если ты пойдешь туда, то встанешь у него на пути, - закончил Майк.

Джаред, оскорбившись, скептически посмотрел на диван. Там сидел только Дженсен и этот парень, которого привела Джессика, Майкл какой-то там. Джаред с сомнением перевел взгляд на Майка.

\- Парни, да вы под кайфом, да? Когда вы уйдете, я где-нибудь в доме найду заныканную траву, не так ли? Дженсену он совсем неинтересен.

Дженсен засмеялся, а Майк с Чадом серьезно посмотрели на Джареда. Они совсем ничего не понимали, поэтому Джаред снова попытался объяснить им, насколько сама идея того, что Дженсену нравился Майкл какой-то там, была смешной.

\- Дженсен не ходит на свидания, - объяснил Джаред, четко выговаривая слова. – Он женат на своей работе. И, несмотря на то, что вы двое не можете без постоянных тренировок для ваших членов, Дженсен вполне справляется без регулярного секса.

\- Сказал чувак, который зарабатывает на жизнь, трахаясь, - произнес Майк в сторону Чада.

Джаред вскинул руки.  
\- Все будут использовать это против меня сегодня?

\- Мы просто имеем в виду, - ответила Кэйти, подходя сзади и мягко кладя руку ему на спину, - что Дженсен слишком молод и слишком сексуален, чтобы не ходить на свидания. А если ты пойдешь туда, то…

\- Он не обрадуется? – раздраженно предположил Джаред.

Кэйти скорчила физиономию.  
\- Нет. Если ты пойдешь туда, то все внимание Дженсена переключится на тебя, а Майкл, кажется, неплохой парень, и с твоей стороны это будет очень низко, Джаред.

Когда Джаред снова посмотрел на диван, Майкл какой-то там уже держал руку Дженсена в своей ладонью вверх, и притворялся, что читает судьбу. И что бы он ни говорил, Дженсен смеялся. 

Майкл какой-то там наверное не занимался сексом за деньги. Он, возможно, был врачом или архитектором, или еще кем-нибудь с такой же классной и уважаемой профессией. Джаред тоже мог бы быть таким же, если бы только всерьез занялся этой целью. Дженсен смог бы брать Майкла какого-то там на всякие рабочие вечеринки, и ему бы не пришлось лгать о том, кто его спутник и чем он занимается.

Дженсен как будто почувствовал, что Дженсен наблюдает за ним, и посмотрел на него. Улыбка сошла с его лица, но потом вернулась, отражая что-то новое, гораздо более интимное, только для него. Джаред не мог ничего поделать, он слышал, как Кэйти шикнула, осуждая, а Чад назвал его идиотом, но он уже двигался к дивану.

\- Эй, классная вечеринка, а? – обратился он к Майклу какому-то там: тот улыбался дружелюбной, но застигнутой врасплох улыбкой. Джаред присел на ручку дивана со стороны Дженсена, тепло прикасаясь бедром к его спине, а голова Дженсена была очень близко к груди Джареда. Он почувствовал, как Дженсен замер и напрягся оттого, что Джаред был так близко, и ненавязчиво положил руку тому на плечо, улыбнувшись, когда Дженсен расслабился.

\- Мне кажется, мы недооценили силу чипсов и пива, - произнес Дженсен, поднимая на него глаза.

\- Орешки не забудь. Я думаю, они внесли свой вклад, - отозвался Джаред. Он обвил рукой шею Дженсена, чтобы показать коктейль. – Смотри, что достал мне Майк. Возьмешь на слабо, что я выпью?

\- Нет, - ответил Дженсен, - потому что когда ты выплюнешь все это на ковер, а именно так и будет, мне или самому придется его мыть, или я позволю попробовать это сделать тебе, и тогда мне придется научиться жить с огроменным гребаным пятном, которое ты разведешь.

\- Тогда ты выпей, - предложил Джаред, подставляя краешек стакана к дженсеновым губам, наклоняя, смеясь, позволяя Дженсену отвернуться. Он заметил, как Майкл какой-то там наблюдает за ними, и предложил стакан ему, улыбаясь во все зубы. – Ты мужик или нет? Рискнешь попробовать?

Майкл еще раз улыбнулся, на этот раз скорее не дружелюбно, а просто вежливо. – Я пас. Пожалуй, достану себе еще пива.

Джаред едва дождался, пока Майкл какой-то там встанет с дивана и сразу занял его место так, что не осталось ни для кого другого, кроме него и Дженсена. Он наклонился, осматривая комнату.

\- Неплохо все идет, а?

\- Мы хорошо поработали, - согласился Дженсен. Спустя небольшую паузу, он посмотрел на Джареда из-под ресниц, почти что застеснявшись, и Джаред подумал, что это было просто восхитительно. – Прости за…

\- Чувак, такое ощущение, что ты отреагировал еще хуже, чем я. Забей уже, – он слабо толкнул Дженсена плечом. – Знаешь, что? Я помог Майку с его подарком для Секретного Санты.

Дженсен нахмурился, вскинул бровь, не понимая, что Джаред ему говорил.  
– Да ну?

\- Ага. Ему досталась Сэнди, – Джаред откинулся на спинку дивана и рассмеялся, когда увидел ужас и стыд на лице Дженсена. – Попался! – посмотрев на Дженсена, на этот раз задумчиво, он облизнул губы, но во рту вдруг стало сухо. – Ты меня вытянул, да?

Дженсен потер ладонями щеки, пытаясь спрятать румянец.  
\- Пришлось подкупить Лорен, ага, – он улыбнулся уголками губ и пожал плечами: – Просто хотелость тебе кое-что подарить.

С другого конца комнаты Кэйти все так же наблюдала за ними, и Джаред вдруг почувствовал взявшийся словно ниоткуда жар и вину. Он снова посмотрел на Дженсена: тот наблюдал за ним, слабо улыбаясь, и вся вина испарилась. Он нагнулся еще ближе, так близко, что его рот был всего в несколько дюймах от дженсенового уха, он мог сосчитать каждую веснушку у Дженсена на носу, он видел блеск от алкоголя у него на губах.

\- Майк тоже не мой Секретный Санта, - признался Джаред. – Пришлось кое с кем поменяться, но мне попался ты.

Дженсен, удивившись, резко повернулся и посмотрел на Джареда: его лицо было так близко, что Джаред мог рассмотреть каждую из его темных ресниц, каждую деталь зеленых глаз, блестящий розовый рот – на вкус он, наверное, был такой же классный, как и на вид. Джаред должен был отпрянуть, но он не двигался.

\- Когда все разойдутся по домам, - начал Дженсен едва слышно, - обменяемся подарками, ладно?

\- Ладно, - ответил Джаред, почувствовав себя плохо, потому что ему захотелось, чтобы вечеринка уже закончилась.

:::

\- Это моча или то, что осталось от коктейля Майка? – спросил Дженсен. Он нахмурился, смотря на пятно на ковре, и грустно вздохнул. – Этот ковер нам твоя мама подарила.

\- Я все-таки думаю, это коктейль, - сказал Джаред. – Мы бы услышали, если бы кто-нибудь решил поссать в гостиной.

Дженсен перевел взгляд с ковра на Джареда.  
– Не обязательно. Может, ты и не заметил, но в числе наших друзей есть те еще странные товарищи.  
На его скуле красовалась полоска золотых блесток, которую нарисовала Сэнди немногим ранее, и которую он пропустил, вытирая лицо. Он едва держал веки открытыми, и Джаред прикинул, что еще пять минут, и тот уснет стоя, хотя он и сам устал не меньше.

Дженсен выключил орущую музыку, и от образовавшейся тишины казалось, будто они оглохли. Когда остались только они вдвоем, дом казался куда меньше – все люди ушли, весь шум стих, остались только Джаред и Дженсен.

\- Если я попробую пятно на вкус, - начал Джаред, - и докажу, что это коктейль, а не моча, мы можем уже перестать думать об этом и перейти к подаркам?

Спустя мгновение ужас на лице Дженсена сменился радостью. Он накрыл сердце руками и захлопал ресницами:  
– Ты правда сделаешь это ради меня? – он кивнул в сторону ковра, ухмыляясь. – Ну, давай.

Джаред опустился на колени, глубоко вздохнул, собираясь с силами, и коснулся пальцем мокрого пятна на ковре. Встретившись взглядом с Дженсеном, Джаред приложил палец ко рту, посасывая, и его губы растянулись в широкой улыбке.  
\- Я чувствую водку с лимоном!

\- Подтверждаю, в мусоре была пустая бутылка лимоновой водки, - произнес Дженсен. – Победа! – он сморщил нос: – Погоди, а водку легче отчистить, чем мочу?

\- Какая разница. Мы договаривались, давай обмениваться подарками.

\- Ладно, ладно, - сдался Дженсен. – Дай я схожу, принесу.

Они разошлись по комнатам, и пока Джаред доставал спрятанный под кроватью подарок, он услышал, как щелкнула дверца шкафа Дженсена. Он не мог перестать улыбаться, сердце бешено стучало, и всю усталость как рукой сняло.

Они встретились наверху возле лестницы, и, может, конечно, и стоило вернуться на диван, но вместо этого они уселись прямо на верхней ступеньке. Им едва хватало места: было так тесно, что они касались друг друга коленками, а стойка перил неудобно впивалась Джареду в спину, но каким-то странным образом было удобно.

Джаред протянул подарок Дженсену.  
\- Тебе, - сказал он, непонятно почему нервничая, вдруг Дженсену не понравится. Джаред начал сомневаться с выбором, да и завернуть надо было бы получше.

Он наблюдал, как Дженсен усердно разворачивал бумагу, не разрывая ее. Он с волнением посмотрел на Дженсена, пока тот изучал черный кожаный портфель. Он провел ладонью по поверхности, остановившись на золотой монограмме «JRA» в уголке, и посмотрел на Джареда; его глаза казались просто насыщенными зеленым электричеством.

\- Ты запомнил, - тихо произнес он.

\- Ты уже какой месяц ходишь с перетянутым резинкой старым портфелем, - сказал Джаред, чувствуя облегчение и удовольствие после ответа Дженсена. – Было трудно забыть, чувак.

Дженсен снова посмотрел на портфель, не зная, что сказать.  
– Просто охренеть, Джаред. Серьезно, спасибо, – он рвано вздохнул и передал подарок Джареду.

Джаред не так заботился об упаковочной бумаге, за секунду разодрав ее. Он нахмурился, увидев маленькую коробочку, посмотрел на Дженсена, уже готовый задать вопрос.

\- Открой, - сказал тот.

Крышка немного скрипнула, когда Джаред поднял ее. Заглянул внутрь. И перестал дышать.

\- Дженсен, - тихо произнес он. – Ты не можешь себе такое позволить.

Дженсен неуверенно улыбнулся, закусив нижнюю губу:  
– Вообще-то, могу. Это бонус с того проекта, над которым я работаю, – он смотрел, как Джаред достал из футляра часы, корпус которых переливался кажущейся жидкой платиной, и аккуратно застегнул их на запястье . – Я хотел, чтобы они у тебя были, Джаред. И я знал, что сам ты не позволишь себе купить их.

Поворачивая запястье то так, то эдак, он смотрел на отражающийся от часов яркий свет. Металл на коже казался холодным и гладким, приятный вес. Он смотрел на подарок, думал, сколько часов Дженсен работал в последнее время, и чувствовал, как сжимается его сердце.

\- Не стоило, - произнес он.

\- Я хотел, - твердо ответил Дженсен. Он снова посмотрел на портфель, беспомощно улыбаясь, и опять перевел взгляд на Джареда. – Ты просто офигенный.

И сердце у Джареда опять сжалось.  
\- Знаешь, трудно воспринимать тебя всерьез, когда у тебя на лице золотые блестки.

\- Господи, до сих пор? – воскликнул Дженсен. Он потер щеку, только еще сильнее размазывая.

\- Да уж, а теперь они везде. Дай мне. 

Казалось, вот она – черта, особенно, когда Джаред потер большим пальцем Дженсену по скуле. Дженсен, наверное, слишком много выпил и поэтому не сопротивлялся, не мог отвести от Джареда взгляда, пока тот касался его. И, наверное, поэтому Джаред вдруг завис, смотря на рот Дженсена. Они оба слишком много выпили, именно это и произошло.

Джаред наклонился и поцеловал Дженсена, мягко и открыто, аккуратно раскрывая языком губы Дженсена, чтобы можно было протолкнуться глубже. Стойка перил впилась еще сильнее в спину, когда Джаред придвинулся ближе, но, казалось, это неудобство было где-то на задворках сознания, потому что он целовал Дженсена. Дженсен неуверенно опустил руку Джареду на шею, запуская пальцы тому в волосы, притягивая ближе. Джаред слабо застонал где-то глубоко в горле, он чувствовал, как Дженсен улыбается, и ему только это и нужно было, чтобы превратить невинный поцелуй в грязный, чтобы пососать дженсенов язык, пока сам Дженсен не прогнется к нему, крепко сжимая Джареда за шею. Рядом с ним Дженсен был напряжен, горяч, и Джаред представил, что творит с его ртом, какой он будет красивый, когда Джаред закончит.

Ему хотелось взглянуть на рот Дженсена.

Джаред разорвал поцелуй. Пальцами он все еще играл у Дженсена на щеках, запустив большой Дженсену под подбородок, держа его близко, изучая его лицо. Он мельком взглянул на раскрасневшийся рот Дженсена, на румянец на щеках, яркие глаза, и Дженсен засмеялся, радостно и сконфуженно, отворачивая лицо.

Господи, Джаред только что поцеловал Дженсена.

\- Чувак, мы должно быть напились еще сильнее, чем думали, - начал Джаред, и Дженсен кивнул, все еще улыбаясь, но глядя Джареду в глаза.

\- Должно быть, - согласился Дженсен. Он неуклюже поднялся на ноги, слегка пошатываясь, слишком близко к Джареду. Он обхватил портфель руками, прижимая его к груди. – Пойду спать. Завтра закончу уборку.

Джаред проводил его взглядом и спустя пару мгновений сам пошел в свою комнату. Стягивая одежду, он увидел в зеркале свое отражение. Он поднял руку, касаясь золотых блесток, которые теперь были и на его лице тоже, и серебряные часы блеснули в темноте.

:::

Утром Дженсен спустился вниз только, когда Джаред уже вернулся с пробежки и готовил завтрак. Он улыбнулся Дженсену, проигнорировав странное чувство в животе, когда увидел того с бардаком на голове после сна.

\- Хочешь фруктовые колечки? – спросил он, помахав коробкой. – Кофе пока еще нет, прости.

\- Фруктовые колечки, ага, звучит здорово, - отозвался Дженсен. 

Он достал миску и забрал коробку у Джареда. Налив молока себе, Джаред налил Дженсену, пока тот доставал две ложки из ящика. Они уселись на стульях, завтракая в уютной тишине. Зная, что Дженсен так близко, Джаред с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не взглянуть на него.

Закончив есть, Дженсен поставил миску на столешницу. Но дальше он не двинулся, ничто не говорило о том, что он сейчас выйдет из кухни. Джаред уставился на оставшееся в миске молоко и подумал, что, может быть, им придется все-таки поговорить о случившемся. И он пока еще не придумал, как сказать все то, что хотел, чего он вообще хотел.

\- Думаешь, пойдет снег? – спросил Дженсен.

Мгновение Джаред смотрел на профиль Дженсена, следуя его взгляду за окно.  
\- Думаю, пока еще не так холодно.

\- Ну, прохладно, - сказал Дженсен. Он натянуто улыбнулся Джареду: – Мы что, правда будем о погоде разговаривать?

Рабочий мобильник Джареда зазвонил, и они оба резко повернулись в его сторону. Джаред взглянул на Дженсена, но тот отвернулся, стоя спиной к Джареду и ставя миску в посудомойку.

Пока Джаред отвечал на звонок, Дженсен вышел из кухни.

Клинтон Финкел был лысым толстым ребенком в облике взрослого мужчины. Он не мог брать Джареда глубоко, но ему нравилось пытаться. Пока Клинтон, подобно рабу, поклонялся члену Джареда, тот приподнялся на локтях, лежа на скрипящей кровати в мотеле с почасовой оплатой, и глазел на коричневое пятно на дальней стене, которое было слегка похоже на контур Южной Америки.

Делая минет и постанывая, Клинтон обслюнявил все, что только было можно. Иногда он поднимал глаза на Джареда - весь раскрасневшийся, с блестящей слюной на подбородке, - и Джареду приходилось закатывать диалоги из дешевых порно-фильмов, говорить, какой же блядской сучкой тот был. В такие моменты он был особенно рад, что Дженсен не видел его в работе, потому что Дженсен подумал бы, что грязные разговорчики в постели были просто смешны, и наверняка бы нашел миллион возможностей вставить словечко-другое в повседневных разговорах.

Плюс, было бы как-то странно: Дженсен наблюдает, пока ему отсасывает какой-то толстяк среднего возраста.

Дженсен бы сделал минет куда лучше, чем Клинтон. Дженсен бы наверняка выглядел просто замечательно с членом во рту, с раскрасневшимися припухшими губами, липкими от слюны и смазки; зеленые глаза бы медленно закрывались, пока Дженсен откидывал бы голову, позволяя Джареду глубоко трахать его рот, и очертания члена угадывались бы сквозь кожу. И зная Дженсена, как знал его Джаред, Дженсен наверняка был немного засранцем, который бы пустил в ход зубы, только чтобы напомнить Джареду, что может это и Дженсен стоит на коленях, но очень важной частью тела рисковал как раз-таки Джаред. Джаред и прежде видел Дженсена пьяным, видел, как его самообладание давало слабину, и был готов поспорить, что Дженсен был готов на любые грязные штучки.

Он застонал, и, воодушевившись, Клинтон сильнее сжал руками его колени. Джаред закрыл глаза, медленно шевеля губами, притворяясь, что это Дженсен был сейчас у него между ног, что он трахал рот Дженсена, наполняя его спермой, чтобы потом можно было сцеловать и вылизать ее.

Господи, он, блять, поцеловал Дженсена прошлой ночью.

\- Возьми, возьми мой большой член, - сказал Джаред, прижимая Клинтона к члену, пока сам осматривался на предмет своего мобильника. Он выудил его из кармана джинсов, открыл новое сообщение Дженсену. Но пальцы замерли над кнопками. Он до сих пор не знал, что хотел сказать ему.

«Надо поговорить» или «Хочешь продолжить вчерашнее?», или «Прошлая ночь была сумасшедшей, да?».

Или все же: «Ты думаешь обо мне так же часто, как я думаю о тебе?».

В конце концов, он остановился на: «У нас почти закончилось молоко», - и, чувствуя вину, полностью переключился на Клинтона. 

:::

План состоял в том, чтобы вместе добраться от дома до ресторана, где они встречались с остальными. Но Дженсен написал Джареду, чтобы предупредить, что опаздывает, и что Джареду лучше ехать без него. И хоть Джаред не думал, что тот врал, он сомневался, что Дженсена сильно расстроила возможность избежать того, чтобы остаться с ним наедине.

Официант проводил Джареда к столику, и Лорен указала ему на Майка и Мишу: они сидели, сгорбившись над мобильниками.  
\- Если хочешь поучаствовать в боях насмерть по хайку на твиттере, то тебе вот на тот конец стола.

Джаред уставился на Кэйти, пока та мелко крошила батон:  
\- Ну, парни – это парни, они даже после тридцати останутся мальчишками. 

\- Чем занимаетесь? – спросил Джаред.

\- Обсуждаем мое заявление на должность в совете, - ответила Сэнди.

\- Иногда отвлекаясь на то, почему босс Сэнди такой абсолютный кретин, - добавила Лорен. Она нахмурилась: - А где Дженсен?

Джаред присел с их конца стола и взял в руки меню:  
\- Задержался на работе, но он в пути. А где Чад и София?

\- Застряли в пробке, - ответила Кэйти и взяла еще один хлебец. – Мы реально будем ждать их, чтобы заказать? Знаете, ланч был очень давно.

Джаред съел закуску – устриц, замоченных в виски, – даже не почувствовав вкуса, потому что казалось, что стул рядом слишком пустой. Дженсену нравились устрицы, и вдруг стало так странно есть их без того, чтобы Дженсен постоянно не норовил залезть вилкой ему в тарелку. Он уставился на белую скатерть, такую яркую в кристальном освещении ресторанных люстр, что было больно смотреть, позволяя звуку голосов окутать его.

Когда тарелка опустела, Джаред проверил часы, позволив себе взглянуть на дверь сразу после.

\- Он ведь знал, на сколько заказан столик, - сказал он. – Он не сказал, что так сильно задержится.

Повисла пауза, и он вдруг понял, что перебил разговор, который к Дженсену вообще никакого отношения не имел. Лорен и Кэйти переглянулись, а Майк дотянулся и взял Джареда за руку. Он посмотрел тому глубоко в глаза и ободряюще улыбнулся.

\- Все в порядке, парень. Папочка скоро будет дома.

\- Папочка уже здесь! – воскликнул Чад сзади. Он выдвинул Софии стул, после чего бесцеремонно уселся рядом. – Эклз уже паркуется.

\- Мы бы раньше приехали, - сказал София, - но почему-то решили поехать там, где виды получше. Мы поехали по улице, где народ с ума посходил с украшениями. Я уверена, там где-то были дома, но подо всей этой мишурой их было невозможно рассмотреть.

Джаред наклонил голову, чтобы получше рассмотреть дверь, и в этот момент Дженсен сел за стол рядом с ним. Джаред повернулся, чтобы поприветствовать его, но тот уже обращался ко всему столу.

\- Привет, простите, что опоздал, – он взглянул на пустую тарелку Джареда, изогнув бровь. – Приятно знать, что не заставил никого ждать.

\- Если ты собираешься работать, как проклятый, не жди, что мы все помрем с голоду, ожидая, пока ты соизволишь появиться, - сказала Кэйти, проводя пальцем по оставшемуся соусу на тарелке и засовывая его в рот. 

\- Ты ведь возьмешь хоть пару выходных? – спросила Сэнди. – Несколько дней отдыха тебя не убьют.

\- Не хочу рисковать, - ответил Дженсен с улыбкой, которая говорила, что он не хочет это обсуждать.

Пока Чад что-то рассказывал, Джаред наклонился и прошептал:  
\- Сейчас вот возьму и расскажу, как ты взбесился, когда я опоздал, а это было только вчера между прочим.

\- Мы принимали гостей, это другое, - произнес Дженсен. Он быстро покосился на Джареда, слабо улыбаясь, и добавил: - Но я восхищен твоей сдержанностью.

\- Итак, Дженсен, - начала Кэйти, кидая в него кусочком булки, чтобы привлечь внимание. – Майкл звонил?

Все за столом вдруг сконцентрировались на этом вопросе. Джаред резко посмотрел на подругу, но Кэйти улыбалась Дженсену, как и Лорен, которая добавила:  
\- Мы дали ему твой номер. Конечно, после того, как он ой как уклончиво поинтересовался, встречаешься ли ты с кем-нибудь.

Чад похотливо присвистнул, когда все рассмеялись. Джаред почувствовал, как рядом с ним напрягся Дженсен, и это значило, что Джареду очень нужно знать ответ на этот вопрос. Майкл должен был перестать существовать в ту же секунду, когда Джаред отпугнул его от дивана и от Дженсена. Он не должен был узнать номер Дженсена.

Собравшись, он улыбнулся и пихнул Дженсена в бок.

\- Так что? Он звонил? – спросил он.

\- Да, он звонил сегодня днем, - терпеливо ответил Дженсен. – Он позвал меня на свидание, а я объяснил ему, что думаю, что он классный парень, но я слишком занят работой.

Джаред почувствовал порыв радости после такого подтверждения, пока все остальные замычали «бу», а Кэйти бросила еще кусочек булки Дженсену в лицо.

\- Если он не хочет ни с кем встречаться, не надо давить, - сказал Джаред.

\- Я чувствую предвзятость, Джаред, - сказал Миша.

Ему начало становиться неуютно. Дженсен, казалось, был готов сорваться с места. Джаред хотел было попытаться подбодрить его, но он просто не мог, когда все были рядом. К тому же Джаред думал, что, возможно, частично проблема заключалась в нем самом, он ведь, блять, поцеловал Дженсена прошлой ночью.

\- Это глупо, с чего ему быть предвзятым? – спросил Дженсен, не сводя глаз с Джареда.

Миша пожал плечами, будто это была самая логичная вещь на свете:  
– Потому что ему бы пришлось с кем-то тебя делить.

\- Я и так уже делю его с офисом, - ответил Джаред, пытаясь скрыть обиду в голосе. – Сомневаюсь, что парень может забрать хоть чуточку больше его времени.

\- Плюс, Дженсен делит Джареда с каждым грустным, одиноким трахом в городе, у кого только есть деньги, чтобы позволить себе это, - добавил Майк.

Дженсен взял стакан Майка с вином и, перед тем как выпить, прошептал «Глаз за глаз», настолько громко, чтобы можно было расслышать.

\- Мы можем поговорить о чем-нибудь другом, а не о несуществующей сексуальной жизни Дженсена? – спросил Джаред, пока Дженсен опустошил стакан в три больших глотка. – Давайте выберем другую, не такую спорную тему. Политика, религия, например?

\- Может, она несуществующая только из-за тебя, - сказал Майк, переводя взгляд с Джареда на Дженсена и обратно, будто обдумывая что-то, будто заново изучая друзей.

\- А иди-ка ты, может, в задницу, - сказал Дженсен, сладко улыбаясь. Атмосфера за столом превратилась из не очень уютной в небольшое облачко злости, собравшееся над головой Дженсена.

\- Я за политику, - радостно воскликнула Сэнди. – Давайте поговорим о здравоохранении или внешней политике на Ближнем Востоке.

\- О! Реформа здравоохранения! – подхватила София. – У меня есть мнение на этот счет! Давайте обсудим!

\- Я тебе свое вино отдал, - сказал Майк, не отвлекаясь от Дженсена.

\- Нет, я стащил твое вино, и ты не попытался вернуть его, - сказал Дженсен. Он еще секунду смотрел на Майка, после чего его взгляд смягчился. – Как порядочно с твоей стороны, - признал он.

\- Они в порядке, - оповестил Чад. – Можете забыть про здравоохранительное дерьмо.

София так на него посмотрела, что Чад осел на стуле.  
\- А может мы хотим обсудить реформу здравоохранения? – спросила она. – Или для тебя сама идея того, что у женщин есть собственное мнение на счет нынешней политики, слишком нереальная?

Пока Чад бойко протестовал, что он не шовинист вовсе, Джареду пришло сообщение на телефон. Он прочитал его и вздохнул, поднимаясь.  
\- Работа зовет, ребята, - сказал он. – Я б пустил его в игнор, но он постоянный клиент и платит неплохие деньги.

Он достал бумажник, но Сэнди только махнула рукой. – Не-а, - произнесла она. – Иди, работай и возвращайся к десерту, хорошо?

\- Да, мэм, - отозвался Джаред, отдавая честь. Он нагнулся к Дженсену: - Если что, увидимся дома.  
Тот кивнул, не сводя глаз с пустого стакана прямо перед собой.

Джаред ловил такси на улице, когда понял, что Дженсен вышел вслед за ним. Он повернулся, перестав улыбаться, когда увидел яркие бешеные глаза Дженсена и упрямство, чувствовавшееся в том, как он сжал челюсти. Дженсен приподнял голову, будто ожидая, что его сейчас ударят, но ему было все равно.

\- Не ходи, - не мешкая, попросил он.

Джаред слегка нахмурился.  
\- Это работа. Я должен. Как я и сказал, парень – постоянный клиент, это ненадолго…

\- Не ходи, - повторил Дженсен. – Джаред… - он остановился, а Джаред все ждал объяснения. Но все, что он получил, было еще одно «Не ходи».

Джаред похлопал Дженсена по плечу.  
\- Мы оба работаем как проклятые, ты же знаешь. Ты часами торчишь в офисе, а меня вытаскивают с обеда с друзьями, – он пожал плечами. – Это – жизнь. Так мы выплачиваем закладные.

Он сделал шаг назад, а Дженсен все молча смотрел на него, заставляя Джареда чувствовать что-то неприятное глубоко внутри.

\- Ты соскучиться не успеешь, как я уже вернусь, - сказал Джаред, оставив его одного возле ресторана.

:::

Поездка в такси была слишком скучной, и больше нечем было заняться, так что Джаред опять подумал о том, как поцеловал Дженсена. Дело не в том, что Джаред нечасто целовался. В его работе Джареду этого хватало. Но он так четко помнил этот, потому что это был Дженсен, да и поцелуй был очень хороший.

И пока он вспоминал об этом, он также вспомнил, что не просто поцеловал Дженсена - Дженсен ответил на поцелуй.

Однажды, очень давно, Майк обвинил Джареда в том, что тот стал хукером по инерции. Правды в его словах было больше, чем немного. Первый заказ Джаред принял, когда была напряженка с деньгами и ему поступило предложение. Второй заказ он принял, потому что на первом все прошло нормально. А потом было логично взять и третий. Джаред никогда не решал специально становиться хукером.

Когда Джаред впервые встретил Дженсена, он подумал, что они будут флиртовать, встречаться, как какая-то романтическая парочка. Он не грезил ожиданиями, куда это все может зайти, но думал, что вот это – оно. Вместо этого они легко стали друзьями. И Джаред даже не думал менять что-либо.

Такси пахло попкорном, серая обивка на заднем сидении была порвана в нескольких местах, и оттуда выглядывал поролон. За запотевшим окном тротуар блестел серебристым от изморози. А Дженсен остался в ресторане.

Если Джаред ничего не сделает, то это странное чувство между ним и Дженсеном рассеется, и все вернется на круги своя. Дженсен останется лучшим другом Джареда и, кроме бестолковых фантазий, не будет ничем большим. Пройдет пара дней, и все будет как раньше.

И другого поцелуя уже не будет. Вообще ничего не будет.

Джаред медленно выдохнул.

Он медленно перевел взгляд от розовой лысой макушки водителя на разнообразие цветов, отражающихся в окне заднего вида: праздничные огни на улицах, красные, зеленые и золотые.

Когда-нибудь появится Майкл какой-то там, и Дженсен ему не откажет. У Дженсена давно уже не было серьезного парня, но это не значило, что где-то не было молодого человека, который бы смог смириться с дженсеновскими перепадами настроения. Черт, да в большинстве случаев Джаред даже не обращал на это никакого внимания, особенно когда плохое настроение не могло сравниться со всеми остальными классными качествами Дженсена.

Даже здесь, в салоне машины, он сидел так смирно, что холод постепенно начал пробираться к телу через кончики пальцев.

Дженсен ответил на поцелуй, и, черт, это был чертовски хороший поцелуй. И Дженсен попросил его не ходить, но Джаред пошел. И если Джаред будет плыть по течению, то все станет как прежде, они будут лучшими друзьями, а во всем мире не будет никого для Джареда важнее, чем Дженсен. И Дженсен больше никогда не поцелует Джареда.

\- Эй, - позвал Джаред, трогая водителя за плечо. – Извините, вы не могли бы отвезти меня обратно к ресторану, где вы меня забрали?

Водитель зыркнул на него:  
\- Назад хочешь? – спросил он с легким раздражением.

Джаред весело улыбнулся и кивнул.

По пути назад он быстро отправил клиенту сообщение, извиняясь, что сегодня не сможет. Он дал водителю неплохие чаевые и на секунду остановился перед входом в ресторан, убирая волосы со лба, пытаясь справиться с растекающимся волнением в груди.

Он подбежал к столу, широко улыбаясь, и…

…место Дженсена было пусто.

\- Как-то ты чертовски быстро справился, - сказал Майк. – Слишком быстро, чтобы получилось что-то хорошее. Я думал, ты в этом деле неплох?

Джаред указал на стул Дженсена.  
\- Где он?

\- Пошел домой, - ответила Лорен. – Сказал, чувствует себя не очень, – она сложила руки на столе, наклонившись к нему. – Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать, Джаред?

Они все посмотрели на него в ожидании, и Джаред пожал плечами:  
\- Спроси меня завтра? – предложил он и выбежал из ресторана на поиски другого такси.

::: 

Когда Джаред вернулся, дома было так тихо и темно, что он засомневался, правда ли Дженсен отправился домой или только сказал. От этих сомнений в голове дом превратился в какое-то чужое и неприветливое место, и от холода это ощущение становилось только сильнее.

Джаред скинул куртку, бросил ключи на стол и включил свет в коридоре.

\- Джен? – позвал он. – Ты дома?

В гостиной раздался какой-то звук и потом:  
\- Джаред?

Он открыл дверь и увидел Дженсена: тот сидел на коленях возле того, что осталось от башни из пивных банок. Шарики и мишура валялись на полу, но два ряда самой башни были заново расставлены. Дженсен поставил на место банку, которую держал в руке, и виновато перевел взгляд на Джареда.

\- Она упала, - сказал он.

\- После того, как ты ее пнул? – весело поинтересовался Джаред.

Дженсен пожал плечами, не отрицая, но улыбаясь и хмурясь одновременно.  
\- Я исправлю все.

Он склонил голову, улыбка сошла с лица, оставляя только хмурость: он свел брови, будто запутавшийся ребенок. Джаред никогда не видел такого неуверенного в себе Дженсена. Пока он ждал, что Джаред скажет, сидя на коленях в полуосвещенной комнате возле кучи хлама, Дженсен нетерпеливо вертел в руках кусок мишуры, будто знал, что услышанное ему не понравится, но и уйти тоже не мог.

\- Джен, что я здесь делаю? – спросил Джаред. – Ты попросил меня не ходить. Почему?

Дженсен рассмеялся, коротко и громко.  
\- Ты правда не знаешь?

\- Мне надо это услышать от тебя, - быстро объяснил Джаред.

Это заставило Дженсена поднять на него взгляд, и от этого взгляда у Джареда буквально остановилось сердце, перехватив дыхание и отозвавшись сильной пульсацией крови в венах. Только вот он столько раз видел этот взгляд, когда Дженсен смотрел на него, видел сотни раз прежде и никогда не понимал.

\- Господи, - прошептал он. – И давно ты влюблен в меня?

У Дженсена покраснели щеки, и он опять отвернулся, продолжая восстанавливать башню. В профиль Джаред видел, как Дженсен полуприкрыл веки, видел его закрученные ресницы, невеселую улыбку на губах.

\- Помнишь, у тебя клиент был, Вик какой-то там? Он еще узнал, где ты живешь, приходил сюда? – тихо спросил Дженсен. – Когда он попытался поцеловать тебя, мне хотелось убить его. В буквальном смысле, убить, – его лицо на секунду напряглось, но Дженсен снова собрался. – Я никогда не был ревнивцем, понимаешь? Но я на стенку лезу, просто думая, как ты со всеми этими клиентами и как меня ты даже не замечаешь.

Джаред опустился на пол рядом с ним.  
\- Я замечаю тебя. Всегда замечал…

\- Но как друга, Джаред, - произнес Дженсен горько. Он глянул на него и снова отвернулся, уперев взгляд в пол. – Прости. Я так сильно старался не поддаться, и я ненавижу себя за то, что сорвался на тебя, потому что чувствую все это, потому что ты ведь никогда не давал мне повода…

\- Я не поэтому здесь, Дженсен, - перебил его Джаред. Мягко, почти осторожно, он прикоснулся к плечу Дженсена, к его щеке. Дженсен сидел, не двигаясь, и Джаред взял его под подбородок, поворачивая лицо к себе.

\- Знаешь, иногда до меня туго доходит, - сказал Джаред, - но мне кажется, я тоже влюблен в тебя уже какое-то время.

Дженсен ничего не отвечал так долго, что Джаред подумал, стоит ли ему повторить. Он опять занервничал: может, он не так понял что-то из того, что так ясно сказал Дженсен? Может, он услышал только то, что хотел? Его улыбка стала натянутой, потому что он просто не мог позволить, чтобы у него отобрали что-то настолько удивительное и чудесное в тот же самый час, в который он осознал, что хочет это.

\- Ты серьезно? – наконец, спросил Дженсен.

\- Если я сейчас скажу «шучу», ты меня в больницу отправишь, не так ли?

Дженсен вскинул бровь.  
\- И ни один судья в мире не сможет признать меня виновным. 

Он быстро сомкнул губы, и Джареду не нужно было больше никакого подтверждения. Он заметил, как Дженсен уже приготовился задать вопрос, но ответил до того, как Дженсен что-либо произнес:  
\- Я не шучу. Правда, не шучу.

\- Ох, - выдохнул Дженсен. – Это… очень хорошо.

Он схватил Джареда за футболку, резко притягивая для поцелуя, такого удивительного в своей нежности. Это был медленный поцелуй, Дженсен никуда не спешил, целуя обветрившиеся губы Джареда. Дженсен постепенно расслабил кулак на ткани, концентрируясь на джаредовом языке, пробуя сотни новых способов соединить их губы.

Джаред открыл глаза – ему хотелось увидеть выражение лица Дженсена – и притянул Дженсена ближе, толкаясь языком ему в рот, забирая у него контроль. Он повалился на пол, утягивая Дженсена сверху за собой. Они на секунду оторвались друг от друга, пока двигались, и Дженсен едва успел сделать короткий судорожный вдох, как Джаред уже снова притянул его для поцелуя, не обращая внимания на то, как неудачно он приземлился на плечо. Дженсен поддался, раскрывая губы для Джареда, проводя рукой по его спине, задирая конец футболки.

Теперь они лениво обжимались на полу. Джаред просунул колено между бедер Дженсена, и они были так близко, чувствуя, как под слоями одежды их члены трутся друг о друга, сводя каждого с ума. Дженсен раскрыл ладонь у Дженсена на спине, поглаживая лопатки, опускаясь ниже по изгибу позвоночника, заставляя Джареда заерзать. Он уже зацеловал рот Дженсена, мокро и мягко, и теперь ему хотелось поцеловать все остальные места, список которых только увеличится, когда Дженсен избавится от одежды. Он расстегнул пуговицы у Дженсена на рубашке одну за одной, потянулся, чтобы прикусить кожу на мускулистой груди. Звук, который издал Дженсен, - такой шокированный и грязный, - вызвал немедленную реакцию в члене Джареда, и он решил, что просто перевернет Дженсена на спину и до одури его закусает, заставит того кричать, пока это не останется единственным звуком, который тот сможет издать.

Он начал переворачивать Дженсена, но услышал угрожающее металлическое дребезжание, когда чья-то нога – его? Дженсена? – задела башню из пивных банок.

Они оба замерли, и Дженсен повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть. Он снова вернулся ко рту Джареда, заглянул ему в глаза и сказал:  
\- Вот дерьмо.

Джаред фыркнул, потом разразился смехом, который мгновение спустя перешел в рассыпающиеся по всему лицу Дженсена поцелуи.

\- Ко мне или к тебе? – прошептал Дженсен.

\- К тебе, - ответил Джаред. – По-моему, я оставил кучу грязной одежды на своей кровати.

Дженсен усмехнулся:  
\- Как романтично.

Джареда осенило, как это отличалось от того, когда он был с клиентом. Не было притворства, мыслей о том, чего клиент хотел или что принесет больше чаевых, не было отвращения. Зато было много всего, что Джаред хотел вытворить с Дженсеном. И если говорить откровенно, это отличалось и от всех тех раз, за которые Джаред не брал деньги. И на самом деле все было логично – это же был Дженсен.

Он поднялся на ноги, беря Дженсена за руку и поднимая того с пола. Рубашка Дженсена была расстегнута, и Джаред был готов поспорить, что, если бы горел свет, он бы увидел след от укуса на груди. Дженсен потянул Джареда за воротник и поцеловал, долго и глубоко, после чего увлек за собой наверх.

Наверх они добирались очень неуклюже, потому что никто не хотел терять время, обоим хотелось целоваться. Как оказалось, это было довольно сложно: одновременно целоваться, пытаться раздеться и подниматься по ступенькам, чтобы на каждом шагу не влететь в стену.

В дверях Джареду пришлось остановиться. Он осмотрел комнату Дженсена: вешалка на шкафу с висящей на ней рубашкой, вокруг воротника которой висел галстук в серебряную полоску, в углу чехол от гитары, который так давно не открывали, что он весь запылился. Для него вдруг все было таким новым: комната, которую он знал практически как свою собственную, приобрела совершенно новые краски, потому что сейчас в этой комнате он впервые займется с Дженсеном сексом.

Он посмотрел на Дженсена, на его рот, который был так близко. На его лице читалась надежда, что Джаред опомнится и займется делом, вернется к поцелуям.  
– Это только я, - начал Джаред, - или здесь реально пиздецки холодно?

\- Между прочим, это я тут в одних трусах стою, - заметил Дженсен. – Да, холодно, - он потер руки Джареда, добавляя: - Это случается в необжитых домах.

\- Тогда нам надо все праздники провести дома, - решил Джаред. Руки Дженсена потянулись к ремню Джареда, вытаскивая кожаный ремешок из петли. Джаред не смог устоять, взял лицо Дженсена в руки и поцеловал, и Дженсен замер. – А пока что – в кровать.

Они торопливо залезли под одеяло - Джаред чуть не упал, когда споткнулся, пытаясь высвободиться из джинсов. Он забрался на Дженсена, накидывая сверху одеяло, растягивая его на плечах, будто они снова были детьми и строили крепость.

\- Так лучше, - сказал Дженсен.

Из-за темноты его было почти не видно, но Джаред чувствовал его гладкое и твердое тело под собой. Он знал форму тела Дженсена: знал его плечи под своими руками, немного кривые ноги, он мог бы даже попытаться определить местоположение каждой веснушки.

В этот момент Джаред подумал, что ему никогда в жизни не хотелось кого-то так же сильно, как Дженсена, да и захочется ли когда-нибудь.

\- Перевернись, - тихо сказал он.

Замешкавшись на мгновение, Дженсен просто смотрел на него, но потом двинулся, шурша одеялом, и перевернулся на живот, утыкаясь щекой в подушку. Джаред свернулся вокруг Дженсена, не оставляя пространства между ними, поцеловал нежную кожу за ухом, и тот почувствовал сзади его член, влажный и твердый. Джаред провел пальцами по руке Дженсена к его ладони на подушке и, водя носом у Дженсена за ухом, переплел их пальцы.

\- Все еще холодно? – прошептал он.

Он почувствовал, как Дженсен улыбается.  
– Уже лучше, - ответил Дженсен, толкаясь в сторону Джареда, и тот застонал, утыкаясь носом Дженсену в шею и чувствуя, как член упирается прямо тому в задницу.

\- Джаред, ты трахнешь меня? – спросил Дженсен, и у Джареда член дернулся от того, как четко и серьезно Дженсен это спросил.

Переполненный чувствами от всего происходящего, Джаред постарался прийти в себя, концентрируясь на маленьком участке кожи прямо у Дженсена за ухом, на слабом запахе дженсенового шампуня.

\- Да, - произнес он. – Думаю, да.

Он сел на колени, осыпая поцелуями позвоночник Дженсена, проходясь губами по каждому позвонку. Одеяло постепенно собралось вокруг него, спускаясь все ниже, и Джаред замер, чтобы в слабом свете от окна восхититься мускулами у Дженсена на плечах, на спине.

Доставая смазку и презерватив из кармана джинсов, Джаред почувствовал себя виноватым, используя то, что предназначалось его клиенту, на Дженсене. Но при первом же прикосновении – Джаред тщательно водил подушечкой пальца по ямочке ягодиц – Дженсен развел бедра шире, без колебаний открываясь Джареду.

Пока Джаред раскрывал его, он наблюдал за мышцами, перекатывающимися под кожей на спине и бедрах, наслаждался зрелищем того, как Дженсен трахал себя джаредовой рукой. Дженсен дернулся, чувствуя пальцы внутри, мягко и быстро дыша, отчего стояк у Джареда стал только сильнее.

Казалось странным, что, хоть Джаред и столько раз представлял именно это - голого Дженсена в кровати, раскрытого и подготовленного, - он никогда не думал о том, что когда-либо так и будет. И это было глупо, потому что этот Дженсен, это парень, с которым он жил и у которого были реальные проблемы с общением, был прекрасным, ворчливым, саркастичным и еще более сексуальным, чем фантазия, которую представлял себе Джаред.

Чувствуя прилив любви, Джаред нагнулся и провел языком между лопаток, оставляя мокрый след и смеясь, когда Дженсен от удивления издал резкий звук.

\- Теперь я буду так делать, когда захочу, - предупредил Джаред.

\- Обычно на мне немного больше одежды, чем сейчас, тебе может – ох – будет немного трудно, - произнес Дженсен.

\- Уединимся, и тогда я тебя раздену, - решительно выдал Джаред, высовывая пальцы и наклоняясь, чтобы рассмотреть маленькую розовую дырку. Он провел пальцем вокруг кольца мышц, толкнулся внутрь, только чтобы посмотреть, как мышцы растянутся вокруг пальца – гораздо меньшего, чем его член – и, Господи, он будет внутри Дженсена, он его трахнет. – И так будет как минимум десять раз на день, - прошептал он, теряя нить разговора.

Задержав дыхание и выбросив все мысли из головы, Джаред коснулся головкой члена к проходу, не толкаясь, смотря, как презерватив блестит от смазки.

Возможно, у Джареда в жизни секс был больше раз, чем у многих людей приемов душа, но он с удивлением понял, что у него дрожали руки, когда он наклонился к Дженсену, грудью касаясь его спины, и вошел внутрь. Толчок не был гладким. Дженсен напряг плечи, и звук, который он издал, был бы громче, если бы он не прятал лицо в подушку. Внутри было жарко, и Джаред застонал, чувствуя, как туго внутри, даже несмотря на то, что он пытался найти правильный угол.

\- Дженсен? – выдохнул он. – Тебе больно?

Снова издав приглушенный стон, Дженсен поерзал, шире разводя бедра, и Джаред вошел еще глубже, задержав дыхание. Джаред слышал, как Дженсен мокро сглотнул:  
\- Нет, - ошеломленно произнес он.

Джаред двигался внутри него, очень медленно толкаясь. Дженсен застонал, выгнул спину этому движению, будто стараясь задержать Джареда внутри как можно дольше. Джаред увидел, как рука Дженсена дернулась и раскрытой ладонью опустилась на подушку. Он глубоко толкнулся, полностью соприкасаясь с Дженсеном, от груди до бедер, и переплел его пальцы со своими. Ладони взмокли, а пальцы сжимали почти до боли, но ни один не хотел отпускать.

В этот момент они оба нашли нужный ритм, как будто созданный для них, и который они знали все это время, синхронно двигаясь телами. Джаред глубоко вошел в Дженсена, прижимаясь бедрами к его бедрам, чтобы задержаться. Дыхание жаром отдавалось на шее, и все равно было мало. Джаред сзади провел губами Дженсену по шее, по скуле, почти бессознательно, пока Дженсен, изогнувшись, не поймал его рот своим, медленно целуя, по-разному поворачивая голову, но не разрывая контакт, отчего у Джареда зашумело в голове и в сердце.

С каждым толчком, от которого у Дженсена перехватывало дыхание, одеяло сползало все дальше, пока не упало на пол. Холодный воздух прошелся по разгоряченной коже, и это странное ощущение одновременно заставило Джареда потерять отчет происходящему и прочнее ухватиться за реальность.

Наконец, он разорвал поцелуй, потому что чувства настолько переполняли его, что он не мог даже толком поцеловать Дженсена, он просто водил ртом по его губам. Он потерся щекой о щеку Дженсена, потому что даже просто чувствовать его кожу было восхитительно, и переместился к его шее, посасывая влажную разгоряченную кожу, пока Дженсен издавал стоны, отдаленно похожие на имя Джареда.

Казалось, он уже не сможет войти еще глубже в Дженсена, но он продолжал пытаться, желая войти глубже каждый раз, когда он, раздвигая бедра Дженсена, безжалостно трахал его зад. Джареду начало казаться, что ему слишком тесно в собственном теле, и он трахал так, будто хотел сбежать из этого мира, и в этот момент Дженсен заерзал под ним, трясь членом о простыни. Джаред дико усмехнулся, шепча грязные слова тому в спину, называя Дженсена чертовски красивым и говоря ему, как хорошо он старается для Джареда, как сильно Джареду нравилось трахать эту маленькую дырку – это были самые грязные любовные разговорчики, какие он только выдавал с клиентами. 

Дженсен резко выпрямился, когда кончил, опускаясь задницей на член Джареда под совершенно другим углом, под таким классным углом. Джаред обнял Дженсена за живот, чувствуя, как перекатываются мышцы, как тело пульсирует, и начал толкаться сильнее. Ерзая на простынях, Дженсен попытался приподняться на локтях, чтобы помочь Джареду, но ему не стоило волноваться: Джаред держал его так близко к себе, что какой-то частью мозга – в данный момент не совсем правильно функционировавшей – он подумал, как Дженсен вообще мог даже дышать.

И в следующий момент он кончил, так сильно, что, казалось, его разорвало на мелкие кусочки, а все, на чем он мог сконцентрироваться, было то, чтобы сжимать руку Дженсена в своей.

Постепенно он пришел в себя, понимая, как быстро дышит, по сравнению с Дженсеном. К нему снова вернулся контроль, и он нахмурился, когда почувствовал сжатые ребра Дженсена под рукой. Он ослабил хватку и услышал, как Дженсен издал слабый звук облегчения. Прямо под его губами кожа на шее Дженсена была мокрой и темной, может, даже след остался, и Джаред надеялся, что Дженсен не заметит, потому что тот ему задницу надерет за это.

Они опустились на скрипящую под ними кровать. Даже в послеоргазменном состоянии холод был проблемой, и Джаред поднял с пола одеяло, укрывая их. Он лежал рядом с Дженсеном на влажной и грязной постели, и оба пытались собраться с мыслями. А потом он повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на Дженсена, и тот помотрел на него.

Джаред улыбнулся.  
\- Привет, - произнес он.

\- Привет, - отозвался Дженсен. Он замолчал, поморщил нос и добавил: - Кровать просто отвратительна.

\- На моей лежит грязная одежда, и то она, наверное, почище будет.

Какое-то мгновение они смотрели друг на друга, потом обмотались одеялом и побрели к Джареду в комнату, к Джареду в кровать.

:::

На следующее день в десять утра они все так же лежали, укутавшись в одеяла, но теперь уже на диване, и смотрели специальный выпуск комедии, которую ни один из них ни разу в жизни не видел до этого. Джаред ел вафли, а Дженсен пил кофе, и под одеялом они оба были без одежды. Джаред подумал, что это самое прекрасное утро за всю историю человечества.

\- Ты ведь не поедешь сегодня в офис? – спросил он, пытаясь затолкнуть кусочек вафли Дженсену в рот. 

\- М-м-м, - промычал Дженсен с набитым ртом. Он пожевал, быстро проглотил и сказал: - Я в отпуске, – он кивнул на блондинку с косичками в телевизоре. – Я думал, она встречается с тем другим парнем?

\- Нет, - ответил Джаред. – Я уверен, что этот другой парень был ее школьным директором. И как именно из ее с ним разговора ты решил, что он ее «парень»? И, исходя из этого, мне надо знать, что вообще творилось в твоей школе? – он довольно пожевал вафлю и добавил: - Я больше не хочу быть хукером.

Хмурясь, Дженсен очень аккуратно произнес:  
\- Вот как?

\- Я хочу вернуться к учебе, хочу стать инженером, и я хочу заниматься сексом только с тобой, ну, или еще с собственной рукой, если ты будешь задерживаться на работе, но думать я точно буду только о тебе.

Дженсен кивнул.  
\- Я считаю, это вполне реалистичные и похвальные цели в жизни, – он опять кивнул, на этот раз серьезно, повернулся к Джареду и улыбнулся, и все его лицо озарилось счастьем. Он был так чертовски красив, что Джареду захотелось поцеловать его, еще и еще.

\- Итак, если мы оба сегодня не работаем, - начал Джаред, запуская руку под одеяло, чтобы пробраться у Дженсена между ног, - чем же мы тогда займемся?

Дженсен потянулся к нему за поцелуем:  
\- Думаю, для начала надо перестроить башню из пивных банок. 

~end


End file.
